Dai'Animus
Description: The Dai'Animus posses a humanoid shape with a head two legs and arms. Their ears are similar to those of a half-elf,They also have a a single or multiple set of horns growing from their head these horns and some other aspects of their body seem plant like. Above each Dai'animus' head floats a unique halo like ring. From each members back sprouts a pair of wings though weather they all are capable of flight or not has yet to be observed. Each member of this race may have extra features that are determined by the area in which they were born in.their skin colors are similar to those of most humanoids though there are reports of some with vibrant colors for skin. Their eyes run the full gambit of the colors found in nature though gold is the most common color seen among them.As for height they vary greatly as they could be as small as the shortest halfling to as large as a full grown Minotaur, though there are rumors of some even larger than that. Skills: Fea magic- enchanting (is most common) Speak with plants Command plants Natural resistance (effected by where and when they were born) Flight/Gliding Language: All members have been seen speaking in the common tongue, they do have their own complex language called Anima in the common tongue, they describe it as the language of the natural world. Mythology: They believe that they were created when Dai'Siren wept at the aftermath of the great dragon war, her tears fell upon the sundered and ruined land giving new life to the dying lands, molding them together in to what would be the first Dai'animus who set to work repairing the destroyed wild places. Their work pleased the goddess and she blessed them and gave them their name, tasking them with the care of the wild. There are other myths about their creation but this is then most prominent as is the fact they are some how linked to Dai'Siren Culture: They live in harmony with nature rarely emerging from their homes in the depths of forests and mountains. They see they way most races take more than what they need from the land as wasteful though none of them really interfere with them doing so. They have a matriarchal society since most dia'animus are female, though most issues are resolved via a vote. It has also been observed that they live as long as some of the oldest trees. History -2E In this era the animus like most of the other races left the safety of their wild homes in search of adventure and comrades. Those that stayed tended to the wilds ensuring their resurgence in the next era. -3E Their nature saw them return to the wilds in this era distancing themselves from the advancing civilizations for the sake of protecting the shrinking wilds that the ever growing populace consume as the expand outwards. -4E At this time many of the wild places on the larger continents had been decimated and many of the Animus either died of in the fallout or fled to the moon of Elvariim. Though much of their number still remained on the smaller continent of Ekirium. -5E As the wounds of the past era slowly heal the animus slowly return to Draíohan's surface. Upon their mother's orders they take to wastes to repair the damage done by the war of man. Though they must also contend and deal with the new mutated fauna and flora that survived the fallout of the war. Author's Notes: Please take in to account the seasons when you create a member of this race it can and should affect their appearance. (If you like it could also effect ther personality) I Will take suggestions on things so do let me know. Category:Lore